París Je t'aime
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: SONGFIC París es también un lugar melancólico si el amor te está siendo esquivo. Pensó Canadá después de que Francia le dijera que lo que tuvieron sólo fue diversión de un rato. Pero él oculta la verdad, no quería enamorarse de nuevo. FRANADA ONESHOT


Hola a todos! Esta historia la subí como parte de una serie de songfics llamado "La vida es una canción", pero lo borré porque pensé que nadie lo había leído….Va dedicado a _**Twinotakus **_que me mostró lo contrario. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

"París" – La Oreja de Van Gogh

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Monmartre se veía hoy tan bella. París es una de esas ciudades en el mundo con un encanto mágico, donde sientes que cada rincón guarda una historia y en cada pared están pintados besos y caricias de parejas enamoradas.

Bajo los lirios de un café se encontraba Canadá, sentado en una mesa viendo a la gente pasar. Una estatua humana le sonreía al frente, una muchacha vestida como cortesana imperial repartía flores y un mimo hacía reír a los transeúntes. Pero París es también un lugar melancólico si el amor te está siendo esquivo. Terminó su bebida y se subió en la bicicleta que había arrendado. Las calles siempre tan llena de gente lo acompañaban con su murmuro en su solitaria travesía. _"París está viva_"- pensaba Mattheew cada vez que doblaba una esquina. La tarde llegaba y las vueltas de la vida lo llevaron a orillas del Sena a dormir una siesta bajo la Torre Eiffel.

_Ven, acércate.  
>Ven y abrázame.<br>Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,  
>a ser mi angustia.<br>Déjame pasar una tarde más._

El panqueque más barato sabía a gloria cuando el bolsillo se encuentra vacío. Pero aunque sea poco, siempre te llena más el estómago si lo compartes. Francis devoraba su almuerzo en el fondo de un bus repleto de turistas bullangeros. Ya se le había acabado todo el dinero que tenía encima. Los pasajes del transporte público ya no eran baratos y buscar a cierta persona le había hecho tomar varias rutas. Pero merecía todas las cosas por las que estaba pasando, había sido un imbécil. La ciudad luz se encendía de noche y vibraba con las estrellas, cómplices de los amantes que habían llegado hasta ella. En otra época, él se hubiera ido de juerga, cerveza con los amigos, vino con alguna turista solitaria y con ganas de vivir una aventura o sidra de algún cabaret de luces rojas, esos llenos de bailarinas de ropas flojas. Pero hoy día, el cuerpo no quería nada, el alma estaba inquieta.

_Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<em>

Tenía que buscar donde dormir, se suponía que se quedaría en casa de alguien pero a ese alguien no le quería ver ni la sombra. Todas sus maletas se quedaron en ese lugar, junto con sus ropas y su dinero. Lo único que tenía era lo que encontró en los bolsillos de su abrigo y ya se lo había gastado en el café y la bicicleta. Canadá se despertó junto con la noche y se montó de nuevo en ésta. No conocía Paris a la perfección. Era un turista más al fin y al cabo.

_Ven, te quiero hablar.  
>Vuelve a caminar.<br>Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu príncipe  
>Ven, hazlo por mí.<br>Vuelve siempre a mí._

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!...¿Por qué no lo entiendes?...- lloraba Mattheew, agarrando a Francis del cuello de la camisa.

-No te hagas ilusiones, lo que pasó hoy fue cosa del momento, míralo como una experiencia más en tu vida…-le respondió éste con un tono despectivo.

-¿Una experiencia más?...Yo nunca había…..

-Esa no es mi culpa, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones…además, nunca te dije que te amaba ni nada por el estilo…-le recriminó Francia.

-Pero esto sólo lo haces cuando amas a alguien ¿verdad?...tú me dijiste eso….¡tú me lo enseñaste!-chilló el más chico comenzando a temblar.

-Yo hago lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, si la otra persona acepta, genial, así de simple -Francis le dijo mientras cogía su barbilla.

-Acepté porque te amo…cuando amas a alguien quieres estar a su lado…pensé que sentías lo mismo por mí….lo siento…lo siento por malinterpretar todo…-Canadá se libró de las manos de Francia y salió corriendo sin rumbo definido.

_Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<em>

Y es que había soñado con un amor como lo de los cuentos que le leía Francis cuando era pequeño. Soñar que paseaba de la mano con su amado por París, que vivían en un cuarto diminuto, hambrientos pero llenos de amor. Muertos de frio pero con el corazón ardiendo. Viviendo en carne propia las canciones que componían los trovadores enamorados. Cuántas veces había recorrido esas calles en su imaginación, rutas interminables en el mundo de sus sueños. Hoy parecían tan vacías.

_No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar  
>el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.<br>Ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí  
>siempre tuve algo que contarte.<em>

Y es que el amor lo dejé con ella, ella murió y se llevó mi corazón al cielo. Por eso mi cuerpo goza de los placeres de la carne pero nunca nada nacerá entre mi acompañante de turno y yo…porque ella se robó mi corazón. Un cuerpo vacío no siente amor.

Eso se había repetido Francis tantas veces que llegó a creerse su propia mentira. Un amor platónico que se esfumó con el humo de una hoguera debió ser enterrado junto con las cenizas de aquella mujer, la que dio su vida por salvarlo. Pero no era lo que más remotamente sentía…es imposible separar al cuerpo del espíritu y muchas veces un amante le dejó esa sensación de estar lleno de mariposas y pétalos de rosas. El era un ser completo y se había enamorado varias veces en su vida de país…..pero Canadá llevaba su corazón a otro ritmo. Las palabras hirientes que le dirigió le dolieron más a él mismo…¿por qué renunciar a vivir de nuevo el amor?...¿por qué condenarlo a vivir en una fría tumba?...¿quién sabe si su alma se encontró con un ánima errante y ahora gozan juntas en donde nadie sabe? ¿quién lo sabe, querida Juana?

_Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<em>

Él también lo amaba, pero sabía que era jugar con fuego. Francia sería incapaz de corresponderle, eso era lo que había querido creer. Ahora esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para encontrar a ese ser que le encendía emociones ya olvidadas.

_No hay nada que me haga olvidar.  
>El tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá.<br>No hay nada más...  
>adiós, mi corazón.<em>

En la banca de un parque lo encontró. Dormido profundamente y con los ojos empañados. Se sentía furioso por dejar que la persona a la que amaba rondara por ahí en ese estado lamentable. Lo cargó tratando de no despertarlo y lo llevó a un hotel que el muy bien conocía. Su casa estaba demasiado lejos y no tenía cómo regresar. En ese lugar siempre tenían una habitación para su cliente estrella. Lo echó con sumo cuidado en la cama y durmió junto a él hasta que se despertara. Cuando abrió Canadá sus ojos, observó dónde y con quién estaba y sabía que debía escapar. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?. Pero Francis lo detuvo, conteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió perdón. Le contó su triste historia mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano por las calles de París.

Esta pareja personalmente no es mi favorita pero creí que la canción iba bien y Canadá le saca el lado más sentimental a Francia. Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
